Aussi loin que je me souvienne
by SakuKao44
Summary: Les souvenirs de Sakura... Je n'en dis pas plus sinon ça gacherais tout. Bonne lecture


Aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, nous avons toujours été ensemble. Nos pères travaillaient ensemble à « Haruno-Uchiwa Corp. », nos mères étaient amies ainsi que nos frères et bien entendu nous. On était toujours fourrés ensemble à faire les quatre cents coups au grand dam des adultes (parents, frangins, professeurs,…). Toujours dans la même classe de la crèche à la cinquième où nous avons été pour la première fois séparés. Mais cela ne nous empêchait de nous voir quand bon nous semblait, en récré, au week end, dès que l'on avait un moment de libre, nous étions ensemble. Bien sur nous avions d'autres amis, une bande pour être exacte, tous aussi loufoques les uns des autres mais nous nous complétons et pouvons compter les uns sur les autres: Temari sœur jumelle de Gaara et Kankuro, féministe fana des éventails en tout genre Tenten le garçon manqué fana des armes Hinata notre timide et angélique violoniste Ino la pin up du groupe adoratrice des fleurs Naruto le baka bouffeur de ramen Choji notre nounours avec lui tu fais le plein de chips quoi qu'il arrive Shikamaru le flemmard macho qui adore regarder les nuages Sai le dessinateur Lee notre joyeux luron un peu trop fougueux pour notre propre bien qui avait jeté, à mon grand malheur, son dévolu sur moi Neji cousin froid et taciturne d'Hinata Gaara frère jumeau de Temari et Kankuro, taciturne et psychopathe sur les bords Kankuro frère jumeau de Temari et Gaara, grand adorateur de marionnettes et de cosplay Kiba excité de première, toujours accompagné de son chien Akamaru Shino taciturne, moraliseur et une passion débordante pour les insectes. Puis vint la troisième où nous nous sommes tous retrouvé ensemble pour la première fois, après tout il y avait toujours quelques uns d'entre nous qui étaient dans une autre classe or là non, la bande des « 16 » comme on nous appelait était réunis. Après avoir passé et réussi notre brevet on s'est accordé des vacances à la plage tous ensemble, c'est lors de ces vacances que notre relation évolua. En effet comme tout jeune partant en vacances avec ses meilleurs amis, nous nous sommes lâchés : rigolades, sports aquatiques en tout genre du jet ski au surf en passant par la plongée et bien sur fiesta à gogo dont une où nous avons finit dans le même lit. Surprise au lendemain matin où nous avons décidé de voir où cela nous mènera en nous promettant de tout faire pour quand même préserver notre amitié, je sais c'est dur mais on s'est dit pourquoi pas. Malheureusement il eut un terrible accident d'avion qui emporta sa mère et son père, les laissant son frère et lui aux mains de leur oncle qui les emmena à Oto. C'était la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus mais surtout cela mis fin à notre histoire qui ne dura au final que trois mois et deux semaines.

Puis vint la rentrée au lycée, une fois encore nous étions tous ensemble même s'il me manquait mon double, mon meilleur ami. La seconde passa, puis la première où on était séparés à cause de nos orientations respectives et ensuite la terminale et le Bac que nous réussissons tous. Pendant ces trois années la vie continua son cours avec des hauts et des bas comme toujours, des disputes et des couples qui se sont formés à commencer par Naruto et Hinata (nous étions si heureux surtout pour Hinata qui l'aimait depuis le primaire), puis Kiba et Ino (couple de je t'aime moi non plus), Neji et Tenten, Gaara et moi, Shikamaru et Temari (des contraires qui se complètent tellement),… Entretemps j'appris par mon frère qui était toujours en contact avec le sien qu'il avait mal tourné, qu'il avait rencontré deux gars et une fille, si je me rappelle bien, avec qui il forma une petite bande appelée Hebi et qu'il s'était laissé sombrer dans l'alcool, le sexe, la cigarette et même la drogue. Nous sommes repartis en vacances tous ensembles pour marquer le coup du bac mais surtout pour se dire au revoir sachant que nous ne nous reverrons de si tôt. En effet vint le temps de la fac où nous avons des chemins différents : Temari, Gaara et Kankuro sont retournés à Suna accompagnés par Shikamaru qui suivit Temari et par Matsuri, la copine de Gaara Lee et Tenten partirent pour Taki (pays de la cascade) avec Neji qui les rejoignit au second semestre (« dur et énervant d'être loin de sa femme » qu'il disait) et où Lee rencontra Nicole, une jeune fille aussi passionnée que lui ; Sai qui s'installa à Ame et rencontra Marie Kiba, Ino, Shino et Reiko, la copine de Shino partirent à Kusa (pays de l'herbe) Naruto, Hinata, Choji et sa copine Liline restèrent à Konoha quant à moi je suis parti m'installer à Kiri où je le retrouva tout à fait par hasard alors que je passai devant un petit café « -Bonjour Sasuke, comment vas-tu ? ça fait un bail que nous nous sommes vu, depuis ton départ pour Oto quand on avait 16 ans » lui dis-je avec un beau sourire et en m'asseyant en face de lui. Il leva la tete vers moi surpris puis finit par me répondre son fameux petit sourire en coin « -Bonjour Sakura, je vais bien et toi ? C'est vrai, cela va faire 5 ans que nous nous sommes vu « Puis nous parlâmes du temps passé, se remémorant notre enfance, prit et donné des nouvelles du reste de la bande, il m'avoua qu'il avait sombré à période mais qu'il avait finit par se relever afin de poursuivre ses études afin de reprendre la société de son père au coté de son frère. Nous nous échangeâmes nos adresses et numéros avant de se séparer tard dans la soirée. Plus tard il me présenta à Nina, sa copine qui ne m'aimait pas du tout et moi je lui présentai James, mon copain qu'il n'aimait pas beaucoup et me le faisait savoir à chaque fois que nous nous voyons sans nos conjoints respectifs. Les jours passèrent, les semaines, les mois, une année, puis deux, j'étais heureuse, j'étais toujours en contact avec le reste de la bande, mes études se passaient bien, j'avais un petit boulot mais surtout j'avais retrouvé mon meilleur ami. Entretemps, il avait rompu avec Nina mais c'était mis avec Yuka, Melie, Sachiko, Coralin, et j'en passe, c'est que c'est un tombeur comme tout Uchiwa qui se respecte. Moi après James, j'eu Peter, Ben et actuellement Mike.

Nous étions aux vacances de Décembre et avec les autres on avait prévus de se retrouver à Konoha pour les fêtes, après moultes supplications pour qu'il vienne avec moi, j'eu l'agréable surprise et plaisir de le voir débarqué chez moi avec son sac de sport avec que nous prenions la route. Trois heures plus tard, arrivés à destination, il se faisait étouffer par ma mère qui était siiiiiiiiiiii contente de le revoir. Les retrouvailles avec les autres étaient dans ce même esprit, presque 3 ans que nous ne nous étions pas revus et près de huit ans pour lui, Naruto lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Noel arriva, on passa le réveillon du 24 avec mes parents, Sasori et sa copine Sanae, Itachi et sa copine Lina et le 25 avec nos amis. Il m'offrit un magnifique bracelet avec un éventail (emblème de sa famille) et une fleur de cerisier éclose tandis que moi je lui offris un genre de plaque militaire avec l'emblème de son clan à l'avant et à l'arrière sa date de naissance. Le jour de l'an arriva où nous avons fait une fête du tonnerre notamment après avoir appris la grossesse d'Ino et les fiançailles de Neji et Tenten.

Aujourd'hui, j'ai 35 ans, je suis Médecin à l'Hôpital de Konoha, j'ai 3 enfants : Shawn (9ans) Shina (5ans) et Saya (1an), j'ai toujours la même bande d'amis et surtout je suis marié à mon ami d'enfance, mon meilleur ami, mon premier amour , mon homme : Sasuke Uchiwa, Co-PDG de « HUN Corp. », anciennement appelée « Haruno-Uchiwa Corp. ». Quant à mes amis et bien Shikamaru travaille avec Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Sasori et Itachi à « HUN Corp. » et est marié à Temari qui est journaliste avec qui il a eu des jumeaux : Ichigo et Maya (7ans) puis Yuko (5ans). Neji est marié à Tenten qui a ouvert sa propre armurerie et avec qui il a 3 enfants : Daisuke (8ans), Keni (5ans) et Mira (2ans). Gaara est marié à Matsuri qui est sa secrétaire et avec qui il a 2 enfants : Kyo (9ans) et Yuki (4ans). Kankuro est marionnettiste dans une crèche et est marié à Saeka, sœur de Reiko, qui travaille avec Sakura en tant que pédiatre, ils ont adopté : Kenu (7ans) et ont eu Mei (5ans) et Kiena (3ans). Choji est cuisinier en chef et est associé à Naruto au restaurant « Au Paradis du Ramen », il est marié à Liline qui est serveuse dans ce même restaurant et avec qui il a eu Reira (8ans) et Klaus (6ans). Naruto est restaurateur et associé de Choji, il est marié à Hinata qui est pharmacienne et avec qui il a eu Minato (9ans), Kushina (7ans), Anzu (5ans), Clio (3ans) et Mina (8 mois). Lee a ouvert un dojo avec Nicole sa femme avec qui il a eu Tonbo (7ans), Take (4ans), Moi (2ans) et un autre pour bientôt. Sai est artiste peintre et est marié à Marie avec qui il a eu Raiza (6ans) et Matt (4ans). Kiba tient la clinique vétérinaire « Inurame Clinic » avec Shino, après des hauts et des bas entrainant de nombreuses ruptures avec Ino, ils ont fini par se marier et avoir Inaya (10ans), Sano (6ans) et Frank (2ans). Shino est l'associé de Kiba et est marié à Reiko qui est avocate et avec qui il a eu Chloé (8ans), Millie (5ans) et Laura (1an). Sasori, mon frère, travaille à « HUN Corp. » et est marié à Sanae avec qui il a eu Rukia (10ans), Fred (6ans) et Alphonse (3ans). Itachi, lui aussi travaille à « HUN Corp. » et est marié à Lina et a eu Ayumi (9ans), Ana (7ans) et Edward (3ans).

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, nous avons toujours été ensemble et nous le serons encore très longtemps.

Sakura Uchiwa, née Haruno.


End file.
